Some modern displays utilize light emitting diode (LED) technology as a light source. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) may use LEDs as a light source. In general, a number of LEDs are provided in a strip along with a light guide panel to channelize and diffuse the light emitted from the LEDs. LEDs and the light guide panel are combined with other display layers to form an LED edge lit LCD display. Such LED edge lit displays can be incorporated into a stand-alone display or into an all in one computing device, such as, for example, a smart phone, a tablet, or the like. Some applications provide segmented illumination of the display panel. More particularly, portions of the display panel can be individually illuminated. However, with respect to such segmented illumination devices; the number of portions with which the display can be segmented is limited to a 2× array, or the thickness of the display is limited. These constraints are significant as modern trends continue to require greater numbers of regions in segmented displays along with thinner and thinner devices.